A Little Pain
by l'ange-de-feu
Summary: A Little Pain. Sometimes thats what you have to go through...to find something wonderful. TAIORA. Read and Review my lovelies xxx


_Rights, so I know...I've been practically non-existent on here for a few months(lol) but I've been a tad busy with university and other stuff...but now that I've passed my first year of university...it's time for a little fun. At the moment I'm halfway through writing the next chapter of "of gypsies and demons" so keep your eyes peeled for that one. However until then...i thought i'd write a little songfic...just to vent some creativity._

_Disclaimer: i do not own Digimon or Olivia Lufkin or her beautiful song "A little pain" but seriously guys...listen to it...it's gorgeous...i love it. Translation is in bold italic...it jumps around a bit because the song is a mix of Japanese and english...I didn't do the translation, so sorry if you don't think it's right..._

"A little pain"

The key turned in the lock excruciatingly slowly. The whitewashed wooden door opened slowly, creaking on it's hinges as it pivoted. A silent figure stepped in, a pool of light from the corridor outside, illuminating the darkened apartment for a fleeting few seconds before it disappeared again, with the click of the lock. The figure took a further few steps, until it reached the couch in the middle of the room. It spoke.

"I don't know how long you've been home but...your keys were..." he paused as he looked upon the tear soaked inhabitants face, as she lay curled up _a la _foetus, on the couch. "...still in the lock. Sora..."

"You didn't have to come over Tai...I...I...I shouldn't have called you so late. I woke you, I'm sorry. I guess I...I just got so emotional...I just...wanted to hear your voice."

"From the moment I picked up the phone, that second I heard your voice. Sorrow. I was already decided upon coming here. You know I can't stand it when you cry..."

He sat himself down, gently picking her head up, before laying it back down upon his lap.

_Travel to the moon_

_Kimi wa nemuri yume wo toku___

_**You're asleep, as you work out your dreams**_

_Dare mo inai, hoshi no hikari___

_**There's no one here,**_

_Ayatsurinagara___

_**While the light of the stars toys with me**_

A minute turned to an hour. She spoke as she drifted off to a peaceful nap...

"You didn't have to..."

"I'd travel to the moon for you, no matter the time or day" starlight trickled through the gap in the apartment curtains, twinkling in the reflection of the young man's eyes. His thoughts drifting to the girl in his arms. _Would it be wrong?_

_Tsuyoku naru tame_

_**In order to become strong**_

_Wasureta egao_

_**I have to remember how to smile**_

_Kitto futari nara torimodosu_

_**If we're together, I can do it  
**_

He gazed at her face, as silently she gave a little smile in her sleep. He'd make her strong again. Together.

_Kizuite_

_**Realize that...**_

_I'm here waiting for you  
Ima to wa chigau mirai ga atte mo_

_**Even if the future is different from now**_

_I'm here waiting for you_

_Sakebi tsuzukete_

_**I keep on shouting**_  
_  
Kitto kokoro wa_

_**I'm sure all I have to do**_

_Tsunagu ito wo tagutteru_

_**Is pull in the thread that connects our hearts**_

_Ano koro no watashi_

_**So the person I was back then**_

_Me wo samasu you ni_

_**Would open her eyes**_

_****__No need to cry_

As she woke a little later, her head was not propped up by her lap, but supported by a fluffy cushion. She relaxed as she heard the sound of him tinkering on with coffee cups in the kitchen. _Would it be wrong? _ The thought flashed through her mind. After a few moments of mulling it over, the doubt...disintegrated. _He came to my door at 4am...that's commitment to the cause... especially considering he was asleep. You know what he's like with sleep. _

They sat there in that comfortable silence. The silence of true friends. Of possible something else. She smiled as she gazed at the concoction in the mug she was slowly sipping from. _He can't cook worth shit...but he's master with a sachet of hot chocolate. _She glanced across to where he sat. He took a gulp of the molten chocolate, dragging his fingers through his thick, unruly locks. He looked across at her, squeezing her hand. Squeezing away her worries.

__

Travel in silence  
Te wo nobaseba fureru no ni

_**I can reach you if I stretch out my hands  
**__  
Kimi wa tooi, sore wa_

_**The only memory I have of you**_

_Omoide no naka no koto_

_**Is so far away**_

"I'm sorry Tai..."

"Sora, I told you it's fine...I'll sleep once I know you're okay."

"No what I mean is...I'm sorry about all those years ago. Christmas. When I chose...well you remember."

"How could I forget. I won't lie...it hurt."

"I was an idiot. I was stupid. 4 years later and look at me. I'm a mess. He's head over heels in love. And it's not me. And for those 4 years...trailing round after him. Loving him. Being "loved" by him. Going steady with him...and the whole time. It was just a lie."

"Sora...people change. Maybe he does still love you...somewhere deep. He just took one look at "Pamela Anderson the second" and those big blue eyes where smitten. He'll come crawling..."

"I wasn't talking about him. I meant me. I'VE been living the lie. My eyes where smitten by him...but my heart wasn't...YOU caught that one. The whole time...it was you. Even when we kissed...there wasn't blond locks and blue eyes...but a chocolate coloured bush and russet eyes...that know my heart, like I know the words to Beauty and the Beast." She sat...staring into that cup, as if it contained the mysteries of the universe, pouring her heart out as she did so. All the while, his heart swelled with happiness.

_Koe ga kikoeru_

_**I can hear your voice**_

_Me wo tojireba_

_**If I close my eyes**_

_Chiisana itami sae_

_**Even a little pain**_

_Itoshikute_

_**Would be nice**__  
_

Putting down her cup, she closed her eyes as he moved towards her, enveloping her in his arms, covering her neck with kisses, pouring out an ocean of love to her with that deep, husky voice. She clutched at his shirt as they passionately kissed. Every worry put to rest. She felt her heart and soul balloon with joy and love. Together.

Their kisses turned more fiery, a love, a lust brewing for years, finally unleashed. It hit him like a right hook to the face, exactly where this simple kiss was going. He relished in the thought of making love to her. But her? Was this too fast?

"Sora? Are you sure you want to? I mean if this is too fast we can stop..."

"No. No I want to. Truly." He could see the want in her eyes. But still he put up some protest. He was certainly excited by the thought...but he held back at the fear of pushing her too fast. His heart winning over his crotch.

"Sora honestly? I couldn't live with the thought of you regretting this. What if we do this, and your feelings change? Could you take that pain? And the action itself...it physically might hurt you too. I know you and...well you and him probably..." she cut him off.

"No. Never. I...I saved myself. I thought for him. The other day when...when we attempted ...I couldn't...the whole time you were in my head! It was you. I had saved it...for you. I want to do this Tai."

"Then I'll try not to disappoint." He grinned cockily. "I love you. I promise to take great care of you...if...if you'll trust me."

"I trust you with all my whole being. I love you too."

_Mitsumete_

_**Look at me**_

_I'm here waiting for you  
Kaze ni fukare hitori mayotte mo_

_**Even if you get lost, blown away by the wind**_

_I'm here waiting for you  
Sora wo miagete_

_**I look up at the sky**_

_Zutto kokoro wa_

_**I was protecting my heart**_

_Te wo hirogete mamotteru_

_**With outstretched hands**_

_Ano koro no kimi ga_

_**Until the person you were back then**_

_Furikaeru made_

_**Looked back**_

_No need to cry_

Sienna eyes stared into russet ones, as he carried her to herbed. Skin touched skin. Passion burned. A little pain. Then a rush. Gasping, breathing. Murmurs of love, cries of love. The cool of the bed sheets against her back, his body pressed against her. His hands, floated across her with strokes of love. The rushing flow of blood, coursing through every vein. No other world around them but their own. A passionate cry of fulfilment. _  
_

_(Feel something, feel nothing  
Listen closely, listen closely)  
Wide open ears  
Disarm the dream tickler  
In the constant moment  
(You will find me where it's quiet  
Listen closely, listen closely)  
Let the blood flow  
Through all the spaces  
Of the universe_

Morning light seeped through the faded lace curtains that hung from her bedroom window. She slept for the first time in years, peacefully. He dozed in the warm sunlight, protective arms wrapped around her. And for the first time in years a truly happy smile lit up his sleeping face.

A little pain. Sometimes that is what you must go through...before you find something wonderful.

...

_Okay...so a little fluffy round the edges. But hey, im trying to get myself used to typing again, so if its a turd...apologies. anyway...if you would be so kind...please review. The same goes for "of gypsies and demons" im a little stuck with that one at the moment, so any ideas might get me flowing again._

_Thanks my loves xxxxx  
_


End file.
